


Sunlight

by smileybarnes



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluffiness, I just wanted to write fluff, M/M, Soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybarnes/pseuds/smileybarnes
Summary: Steve's thoughts as he wakes up next to Bucky.





	Sunlight

Steve opens his eyes slowly, the sunlight enters the room through the thin space between the thick curtains at the cabin’s door. He can hear birds chirping and the soft sound of the wind moving leaves. There are children running outside, there are laughs, and splashes of water by the near lake. However, he is not in a hurry to get up, he looks at the ceiling for a moment and smiles taking in the moment.

He turns around in the bed slowly not wanting to wake up Bucky, who is still calmly sleeping with his back faced in his direction. Steve gets closer to him, placing his arms around his body, and softly kissing his neck. The other man barely moves to change his position more comfortably in his arms. Steve smiles leaning on him, Bucky’s hair caresses his face and it smells so nice.

It is kind of surprising how the change in their relationship wasn’t surprising at all. After all what happened, after Shuri helped Bucky recover his memories and erase HYDRA’s manipulations, when they reconnected and their friendship seemed as strong as ever, it took them just a few times to meet up in Wakanda to realize that they were longing for something more. Each time Steve had to leave felt harder for him, and he could start noticing how it also affected Bucky more and more. It happened casually, naturally, just at one point they didn’t want to hide it anymore and they told each other.

Confessing to Bucky that the reason he didn’t want to leave was because he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him proved to be the easiest part of their whole relationship to that point. He remembers the way Bucky’s eyes lightened up, how his characteristic crooked smirk appeared on his face, and his hand rough from working, caressed his face with so much love that it almost made him cry.

Bucky turns around in his sleep, now the position is shifted and his head leans closer to Steve’s shoulder almost on his chest, looking for the warmth in his embrace. Bucky’s hand 

rests on Steve’s chest, his opposite shoulder brushes against the covers and gets exposed by the movement. Steve moves closer and places his lips against the skin, there are a lot of sign of damage, cicatrized wounds and marks where the old metallic arm used to be. He likes to see him without it, knowing that he felt much more relieved, and how most of the time that arm would make him feel like a weapon. Steve hopes, though, that someday Bucky would be able to truly be comfortable in his skin to choose if he would wear or not a prosthetic arm because he wants to, instead of because he still feels responsible about everything HYDRA made him do, but he also knew that wouldn’t be that simple, and he respected his choices.

As he tugged the covers over them again, and got their bodies closer, he reflected on the fact that they were both there. It almost seemed impossible, ridiculously improvable, that after losing each other in the middle of war in the 40s, any of them would get to live in the present modern time, less even both of them together. All types of crazy things that had to happen one after the other for this peaceful moment to exist seemed incredible, and Steve was grateful for being able to enjoy it.

His hands wander slowly down Bucky’s back, his fingertips just playfully caressing the skin, drawing invisible lines that would remind a secret for them in the intimacy of their touch. Bucky groans softly near his neck.

“Are you awake?” Steve says as he moves one of his hands to play with his long hair.

Bucky groans again in response moving his arm to surround Steve’s body and get him closer.

“No…” Bucky says.

“I see… then I will have to stay here hugging you until you wake up” Steve jokes.

“Hmm-hm” Bucky smiles giving him a kiss on the neck and then moving up to kiss his lips.

Steve smiles appreciating and enjoying the moment as if he could live it in slow motion. The soft feeling of their lips touching and then separating as the warmth of Bucky’s breathe caressed his upper lip makes him smile. He reaches to kiss Bucky again and without needing to open his eyes he knows he is smiling into the kiss.

“I’m still not awake” Bucky jokes, his fingers playfully caress Steve’s beard.

Steve opens his eyes. He meets Bucky’s gaze, there is a soft happy expression on his face, his smile is relaxed and he sighs softly. He looks so happy, and so handsome, it makes Steve’s heart beat a bit faster. His hand reaches the back of Bucky’s head, initially playing with his hair, but finally pushing him against him in a deeper kiss.

Their bodies move against each other, trying to be as close as possible, Steve hands meet on Bucky’s back, as Bucky touches his face pulling him closer. Their kiss becomes more passionate, but he finds himself surprised to meet Bucky’s tongue. He was always more adventurous in that sense, more experienced too, while Steve felt he was limited by his slight embarrassment and would often be more careful and chaste. However, he was learning to loosen up, and loved learning from Bucky and being surprised by him.

A soft chuckle near his lips makes his facial hair sightly move, it tickles him and made him chuckle too.

“I love you” Steve buries his face against Bucky’s neck and embraces him tightly.

Bucky’s words drop softly near Steve’s ear and his lips caress his temple “I love you”. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
